


From The End Of The World

by transcowboy



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: M/M, Sex, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcowboy/pseuds/transcowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'To err is human. To forgive, divine.'" Andy quoted, looking back at Gary. "I guess I'm a God now, 'cause I've gone and forgiven you again." </p><p>Gary/Andy. Set after the end of The World's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh i worked like 5 years on this i really hope it's good and you guys like it! please comment or leave a kudos <3

_“The way to love someone is to lightly run your finger over that person’s soul until you find a crack, and then gently pour your love into that crack.”_

_-Keith Miller_

 

\----

 

After the pub crawl, Andy didn't see Gary again. That was, until now. It had been three years, and though Andy’s wife was long gone, he’d managed to make a decent way of living for himself.

He lived off a small path that he had always felt strangely obligated to tend to himself and, as it happened, his path and home was a quite common destination for wary travelers to stop and rest their feet. And, honestly, he really didn't mind. He let them stay in his house, and most of the travelers paid him in whatever they could for his kindness, in what was usually things like food and spare clothes for his troubles. So, of course on one warm summer day when he was outside tending to his potato garden, when he spotted a figure heading down the pathway to his house out of the corner of his eye, he didn't take much notice. That was, until the figure stopped and stood still in front of him, remaining oddly quiet.

After a second or so, Andy furrowed his brow in question and looked up at the stranger, only to have the look wiped clean off his face and replaced with an expression of pure astonishment.

The man who stood in front of him was Gary King.

Gary, who he hadn’t seen in years. He looked different, appearance-wise; his hair had grown long, and was now quite shaggy, resting just under the bottoms of his ears. But all in all, he had the same idiotic smirk. It took a minute, but Andy took his gardening gloves off and stood up. “…Gary, I… Is that you?”

"The one and only." Gary gave Andy a smile, clapping him on the shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug.

Andy’s mouth was agape, and he searched for anything he could possibly say as he pulled away a few seconds later. “How did you find me?”

"I asked around in a few pubs, seems you’re popular with the locals. They don’t want to shut up about you. There was even this one old woman who kept rambling on about you for what must have been a good hour." he chuckled.

Andy was quiet for a bit longer, before laughing as well. “What on Earth have you been doing all this time?”

"I’ve been hanging out with my own group of blanks. We do favors an' things for people, like hunting and helping build houses. It’s not much, but it keeps us fed." Gary said, looking around to examine Andy’s house. “Hey, nice place you’ve got here. Did you build it yourself?"

"Oh, well, mostly. I got a bit of help from a few kind travelers as a favor in return for shelter and food." Andy turned away, walking towards the front door. "Want to pop in? I can make us some tea."

Gary just nodded (maybe a little too eagerly), and followed Andy inside the shack he called home. It really wasn’t much all in all, but it was good enough. There was a roaring fire going in the fireplace, and on the floor fur and straw was bound together to make a bed. There were also quite a few random things decorating the room, like volumes of Shakespearean novels in the corners and half chipped mirrors on the walls and scented candles by the bed, all probably acquired in trade.

Gary was very quick to make himself comfortable, plopping down onto the bear skin floor mat in the center of the room and crossing his legs with a childlike enthusiasm. It was then that Andrew attempted to make conversation as he prepared their tea.

"So, where are your blank friends?"

"They’re off right now, running a few errands. I told them to expect me back at camp by tomorrow

morning."

"So then you have plenty of time to relax and tell me what the hell you've been up to all this time. Besides, I think you sorely need rest, you look tired." Andy said as he poured the hot tea into two mismatched cups and handed one to Gary. "Careful, it’s hot." he absentmindedly murmured, taking a seat next to Gary.

Gary didn't really listen to Andy, sipping the tea right away. “The last few years hasn't been all that eventful for me. I'd rather hear about you. How’s everything with your, you know… misses?”

Andrew only looked down into his drink, seeming almost contemplative as he blew at the steam rising from it. “Well, she never came back. I went to her house and begged her to come back, but she wouldn’t. She kept the children too. So, you know. Here I am.” he shrugged. Gary could see the pain in his eyes, and, being not quite sure how to comfort him, looked away.

"Oh. Sorry I asked, mate. That’s pretty awful."

"No, no. It's fine. I mean, I've had plenty of time to get over it. It still hurts occasionally, but I've moved on."

Gary wasn't too convinced by this, but he decided it best to not spoil the moment further and just leave Andy be. What followed this was a few moments of silence where neither of them quite knew what to say, so, consequently, they stuck to not saying anything at all, and instead just sipped away at their tea. They contently continued on like this for awhile, before Gary sat what was his now-empty cup aside and stretched his feet out, laying back on the rug with his arms folded behind his head. "Hey, I know this is gonna sound really cheesy, but I missed you, Andy. After what happened with the crawl, all the stuff we went through, I really came to respect you more than I already had." he seemed lost in thought as he stared up at the ceiling, sighing. "And, ya know, over the last few years I started to realise just how sorry I was. If the accident wasn't enough, I was sorry about going separate ways with you in London. I still am. For a long time I felt like I'd fucked up something that could've been great again. Especially after all that happened in the crawl, 'cause we really came to an understanding. One almost close to our old friendship. And, I mean, I don't know what I was thinking, leaving again. It's like I'm prone to fucking things up. I'm just really sorry, Andy."

"I..."

Surely, he had heard that wrong. Gary had never given such a sentimental speech before in his entire life, and Andy swore he must have been hallucinating, or something! Maybe it was those mushrooms he ate earlier, but this honestly couldn't be happening.

"Gary, please. It's alright. I don't hold anything against you anymore. And, honestly... I did ask about how you were faring from people who passed by on the road. Some knew you, others didn't. But the ones who did spoke well of you. They said you had recovered, fully. And that made me really, really proud."

Gary smiled up at Andrew, laughing shakily. "Thanks, Andy." Though he tried to act cool, he was still a bit at loss for words. "That honestly means a lot to me."

Andy looked away from Gary, a rare genuine smile rising to his face. "I'm glad it does. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Gary reached a hand out, taking Andy's in his own. "It's nice to be back, mate. And I'm glad you don't mind my being so."

Andy felt a warmth bloom deep inside of him, and it was a warmth so warm and bright it made the heat of the fireplace feel like nothing more than a stray ray of sunlight on a cloudy day. Whereas the feeling that was quickly unraveling inside him gave him that soaring feeling he always got on the very first spring day, when it seemed that all the birds had finally awoke from their winter-long silence, and, along with them, the sun was once again shining proudly in the sky. As cheesy as a metaphor Andy knew this was, it was genuinely true to how Andy felt right now, and he was almost afraid to admit it to himself how he already knew that the feeling unraveling inside him was much, much more than friendship. But instead of facing these feelings like he knew he ought to, he shoved them into a small, desolated corner of his mind in an attempt to focus on the present instead.

So, after a few minutes of contented hand-holding, Andrew moved to lie on the rug next to Gary, still holding his hand. "I admit, it's weird seeing you so sentimental, but..." -he contemplatively looked over to examine Gary's face- "I can't say I'm complaining. I rather like this side of you." Andy's thumb was now rubbing his palm, and when he accidentally grazed a little too far down, to his wrists, both of them froze up. There were tender strips of once broken skin that still looked almost as ripe as the day they had been made. Andy felt his stomach twist and lurch as soon as he felt them, and whether it was in pity or in how so easily the memories from that night had surfaced to his mind, he did not know. He figured it was some cruel mixture of both.

Gary had only cringed at the touch, though it was gentle and well-intended, and quickly looked away in shame. The great Gary King, whose wrists were littered in scars? It was hardly something you'd hear in a fairytale.

There was an ear-shattering silence where neither of them moved, both really too at a loss for words.

After what must've been a lifetime, Andy took a deep breath and sat up on one arm to look at Gary with what was a rather unreadable expression. "They never healed, did they?"

Gary closed his eyes, ashamed. "No. They didn't."

"Oh, Gary." the remark was with a sigh, and it was neither filled with pity nor anger, just exasperation. "Why didn't you come to me before the crawl three years ago? I would've helped. You honestly didn't have to keep going about being like that, you know."

"...Being like what?"

"Stubborn. You've always been so bloody stubborn."

Gary was silent. It seemed even more evident now than ever that the harder Gary tried to be his old and charismatic self, the more and more apparent it became that it was all just a facade. And it still hurt Andy to know that Gary was still so insistent on clinging to his past.

"...Are we ever even going to talk about it?" Andy continued, pulling his hand away and looking at Gary with a tilt of his head.

Gary licked his lips, shaking his head. "T-talk about what?"

"Gary."

Though he tried to play clueless, Gary knew all too well what Andy expected from him. A real, proper confession for what was left unsaid all those times when they were young and dumb and had rented motel rooms every weekend only for Andrew to find Gary was always gone when he woke up. And as all the memories flashed before him, Gary felt 19 again, and all the feelings he held for Andy surfaced again, piercing his heart like an arrow.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed and opened it a few more times before speaking. "We did some dumb shit. And I really don't regret those nights, if I'm gonna be honest here. I regret the mornings, when I left you. I dunno why I did, I guess I was just afraid of, you know... being rejected by you. Or maybe I'm just really fucking dumb, 'cause I still hate myself for it."

Andrew frowned, sitting up fully now. "It really hurt, you know. Waking up all alone in those motel rooms. I felt like a fool, giving you chance after chance to prove yourself and stay the night just for once. But the accident was the night I'd finally had enough. Not that I had much choice, as I was unconscious in the hospital for 12 hours." the tone in Andy's voice was bitter, and full of what was not despise, as Gary expected, but instead hurt.

"I said I was sorry." Gary's tone was one of a child who had disobeyed his parents, and had just gotten a stern lecture.

"'To err is human. To forgive, divine.'" Andy quoted, looking back at Gary. "I guess I'm a God now, 'cause I've gone and forgiven you again."

He said no more, instead leaning forwards and doing something that surprised both of them. He meshed his lips to Gary's softly, pressing a hand to the back of his neck.

Gary was much more than surprised, though he only took a moment to respond, cupping Andy's cheeks in his palms.

Not yet a minute later, their kissing became more fervent, more desperate, and Gary felt himself being pushed back onto the rug.

"Andy-" he murmured, parting the kiss momentarily to question exactly what Andy meant to initiate. However, he didn't get any farther than a name, before he was pulled into another kiss, to which Gary eagerly reciprocated, moaning into his mouth. By Andy's body language, his intent was now quite clear.

Gary let his hands slip down to Andy's brown coat, sliding it off his shoulders and massaging them as they kissed. Andrew couldn't deny that a spike of electricity shot down his spine at the sensual contact, and, as much as his mind was telling him how fucking bad of an idea this really was, his body didn't care at all right now.

As they continued to kiss, it became more and sloppy, and it turned into a battle for dominance, a vicious clash of tongue and teeth.

And when Gary, becoming restless, began to place hard and wet kisses to Andy's neck, before flipping Andrew over and started to grind his hips against his, the absolutely filthiestfucking look on his face,. Andy only groaned. “Jesus Christ.”

Gary bent forwards, resting his palms on Andy’s shoulders as he bucked his hips up over and over again, grinding against Andy.

Andy couldn’t help it when his hands slid up Gary’s sides, bringing his shirt up with it and slipping it up over his head.

“No fair.” Gary panted with a pout, briefly pulling away. “You need to get your shirt off too.” he growled, hands slipping down to Andy’s waist and pulling the fabric of his shirt up. Andy had no problem with this, helping him slide it off.

And when Gary’s guard was down, Andy flipped them over once more, hands roaming down to Gary’s waist and unbuttoning his pants, sliding them off as well and tossing them away carelessly.

Now that he was fully naked underneath him, Gary made a truly beautiful picture. His black locks were tousled and splayed across the floor, gracefully accompanying his rose-coloured cheeks. Andy was amazed by the sight, as it was something he'd never seen before. When they were young and dumb and clueless, Gary had always topped, as he had been the more experienced one at the time, and had been too proud to lay down for once. And though Gary tried to pretend he didn't ever bottom, Andy knew that wasn't true. What was true was that Gary didn't just lie down for anyone. Only after setting his pride aside, was he willing to give himself to someone he really trusted with his body, like Andy.

And, thanks to Gary's impatience, less than a minute later, Andrew was naked as well. It was obvious Gary intended to be fucked, and fucked well tonight.

"Andy, fuck me already." he whined pathetically, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Andy bit his lip, reaching a hand down and taking both their manhoods in his fist, pumping it up and down at a generous pace. It was exhilarating; feeling Gary’s cock against his. The friction became even more delicious when Gary began to buck his hips up with the pace of Andy’s fist, biting his lip.

Noticing this, Andy bent down, taking Gary’s lip between his own teeth and biting it for him, extracting a groan from Gary. The heat between them was stifling, and Gary could barely catch his breath, too caught up in the moment.

At the pace Andy was going, it wasn’t too long before Gary felt a familiar knot forming in his stomach, and he gasped, eyes squeezing shut as Andy littered kisses all down his neck. Andy could feel himself nearing completion, as well.

Finally, Gary cried out, eyes widening as his fingernails dug into the rug beneath them. "Fuck-!"

Gary was on cloud fucking nine. Hell, he was in heaven right now, his breaths becoming ragged and his muscles tensing as he came so, so fucking hard and all over his and Andy's stomachs. "Oh, christ... Andy, Andy, Andy..." he murmured quietly as the afterglow began to surround him, his eyelids slipping closed once more.

Andy followed just behind him, having pulled away to stroke just himself. His head was tilted back, and he groaned a low ‘Gary’ as he came, moving to collapse on the carpet next to Gary just a few seconds after.

Neither of them spoke, just panted as they tried to regain their breaths.

Finally, after what must’ve been a long time, Gary turned his head to look at Andy and asked, “Should we move to the bed?”

Andy just nodded. “Yeah.”

They both got up to migrate to the bed, before collapsing in it, pulling the sheets over the both of them. It fit the both of them surprisingly well, and Andy just laid there, staring up at the ceiling for quite awhile. He could hear Gary was already fast asleep beside him, and it pained him when he realised that if he went to sleep, Gary would be gone when he woke up, just like always.

But after an hour or so, Andy felt himself drifting off to sleep, as hard as he tried to resist.

 

-

 

And so, when Andy woke up in the morning, he was drowsily relaxed for a few seconds before his thoughts were instead plastered with panic. His eyes widened, and it was with a swear of ‘shit’ that he realised that when he turned over, Gary would be gone. How could have he let himself fall asleep last night? He was a fool.

Taking a deep breath, Andy turned over. But instead of the other half of the bed being empty and leaving him all alone, he wasn’t alone. He was truly shocked to silence, because Gary was laying there, eyes open and watching him. He looked delicate, almost breakable, and Andy was amazed. “You’re… you’re not gone?”

Gary smiled, but it was somewhat of a sad smile. “Nah. I think my days of running from obligations are over.”

“What does this mean for us?”

“Whatever you want it to mean.”


End file.
